Fallout: Dust
by Largo3
Summary: The Lone Wanderer finds herself zapped out of D.C. into a strange new city, with strange new people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm terribly sorry but I have used FOOK2 on this character save, and therefore have perks from the aforementioned mod inside of my game. I don't believe they affect it too much so I'm not going to bother redoing the save without FOOK2.**

Terra Branford looked up from the console, still stunned by the speed of the ammo press. Not knowing how it pressed out the ammo so fast and not particularly wanting to know, she retrieved the new ammo from the box, digitized it, and began walking back to the train tunnel. Over time she had grown to ignore Werner's whining about Marie and on her travels had found enough toys to keep Midea happy. On her way out she tipped the guards off about a small nest of trogs in the steelyard and set out on the long journey home by hand cart.

About halfway through the tunnel Terra spotted a blockage that wasn't there on her way into the Pitt and was suspicious enough to slow down the cart. It took her a good hour to clear the wreckage and she wondered how it got there. Not particularly bothered by a random pile of stones, Terra continued working the hand cart wishing that the journey was short enough to take by foot, she had enough on her mental plate without having to worry about over-stressed arms.

Terra thought she saw the light at the end of the train tunnel coming up and thought "Thank God, I've been on this cart for hours". She was surprised to see that it wasn't the end but it was a strange Tesla barrier and didn't have enough time to pull the emergency brake, and before she knew it, was out cold.

Waking up in unfamiliar places was no irregularity for the Lone Wanderer, but this one was the weirdest. Finding herself on the roof of an unharmed building in what seemed to be a functioning town was nothing like her normal waking up in a random bed in some ruined building in D.C. She decided that if all of the people walking past could trust each other, she could trust them as well and jumped into the alley behind the building to decide what would best blend in with the citizens. Not finding any inconspicuous clothing in her Pip-Boy, she decided it best she wear the Chinese Stealth Suit to pass the crowds unnoticed.

**Team JNPR**

Lie Ren felt a strange little feeling in the back of his head that he was being watched, which was ironic seeing as he, as well as Pyrrha and Jaune were watching Nora from a concealed location just to make sure she didn't blow anything up inside of Vale. Last time that happened they walked away with the 400 Lien bill, which was less then pleasant. Jaune said something about a slight shimmer behind them but Pyrrha and Ren brushed it off more concerned with watching Nora waltzing around inside of a dust shop.

**Lone Wanderer**

While sneaking through the alleys Terra saw three teens hiding behind a sign, seemingly looking for someone. Unable to resist, she snuck up behind them to see what they were looking at. It appeared to be that the teens were staring at a pink haired girl who looked to have used every single drug she could think of, except ones that calm you down. When the pink haired girl started leaving the building, the three teens began getting up. Not remembering where she was standing, Terra ran directly into the red haired girl.

**Team JNPR**

Pyrrha ran into what appeared to be nothing and was so confused all she could think to do was yell "Sorry!" at the top of her lungs. Jaune saw Pyrrha fall and grasped at the air where she had attempted to walk grabbing hold of something. Meanwhile Nora heard Pyrrha's shout and pulled out Magnhild, immediately knocking over several fire dust crystals and causing a large explosion propelling her directly onto the rooftop where her colleagues were standing, Jaune appearing to hold the air quite ferociously.

**Lone Wanderer**

When the blonde kid grabbed her, Terra had a sudden bout of panic. If she went out of invisibility, her face would be masked by the golden reflective plate on her armor. Instead of facing that possibility, she quickly decided to digitize her stealth suit and put on her winterized combat armor instead, instantly making herself visible to the naked eye. She calmed herself down somewhat, only enough to make her one word sound less shaky. "Hello."

**Team JNPR**

Lie Ren was first to break the silence with a very ambiguous "This is too quiet, even for me. You can call me Ren." Jaune continued with "And I'm Jaune, this is Pyrrha, and this is Nora". The girl seemed more stunned and slowly backed away, obviously needing a second to think.

**Lone Wanderer**

Terra was not so much stunned as simply deciding to give one of her many titles, or her true name. Since these strangers seemed relatively honest and didn't attempt to kill her with their weapons, the decision was made simple. "My name is Terra, may I ask where I am?"

**A/N That was a thing, any feedback of any sort other than random cursing would be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I spent about a half hour staring at my screen with writer's block, questions will be answered on the end note. EDIT: Been putting this off for about a 70 fekkin days, I hope my schedule can normalize so I can find a way to fit this in.**

Terra sat at the professor's desk anxiously waiting for him to finish his coffee. All she was told so far was that she was in a school called Beacon Academy, near the city of Vale.

When Ozpin took the last sip of his coffee he sighed and said "Alright, tell me about where you are from."

"Well," Terra said "You might want to get another cup of coffee because this is gonna be one hell of a story"

. Terra told of her adventures to the Pitt, of the abduction to the ship known as Mothership Zeta, the terrors of Point Lookout, and most of all she told of the Capital Wasteland, the legacy of her father, and the completion of Project Purity. At the end of the long story, Ozpin simply sighed, took a sip of his coffee, and asked

"If it was offered, would you like to join my academy?"

Terra took a few seconds to think about the sudden question and asked "But what about the strict entrance requirements?"

Ozpin rebutted with "Forget the requirements, you obviously have the skills of a hardened warrior. Do you want to join Beacon is the question I am asking."

Terra considered why she wouldn't, and not coming up with any reasons she replied "Okay, but I want to know what strings are attached."

Later, in team RWBY's dorm...

"Hey," Said Blake "Did you hear about the new girl?"

"The one who can turn invisible?" asked Ruby

"How could we not" Said Weiss sourly "Team JNPR simply won't stop talking about her."

Terra thought about what Ozpin had said. She believed that she had what it took to be a Beacon student but had no clue where she was supposed to find her own team. And then it had to be approved by Ozpin, which made it that much harder. At least she could tag along with this "Team RWBY" until she found a good team. Knowing that there was a mission the next day, she decided to get acquainted with her temporary team.

"All I'm saying" said Weiss "is that with the world she is from, she is probably just another degenerate like that Sun character"

"And may I ask who that Sun character is?" said Terra, appearing out of thin air next to Weiss

"Weiss, you are soooo screwed" giggled Yang

"Actually" said Terra "I don't blame her for thinking those kind of things. Quite a few people in my world would have slaughtered everyone in that town without a second thought."

Weiss, nearly paralyzed with fear, muttered something to the effect of "How did... how did you get there?"

"I just came in through the window." said Terra "That tree is incredibly easy to climb."

At that point Ruby burst through the door and said "Guys that Terra girl is going to be on our mission tomorr..." shutting up the moment she realized Terra was in the room, sitting next to a trembling Weiss, a giggling Yang, and an indifferent Blake sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Yeah, Ozpin told me I would be tagging along with you guys after I got my weapon ready from the school blacksmith" said Terra.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" asked Ruby

"Or maybe the next day, I don't know how easy it will be for him to make the weapon I requested." replied Terra

**The next day...**

Team JNPR had already told Terra that team RWBY had left earlier. Naturally she went down to the school smithy to check on her weapon due to not even having a class schedule yet and once he told her it would be at least 8 hours, she sighed, went to team RWBY's dorm, and started flipping through Blake's books. While searching for another to read she giggled as she found one titled "Ninjas of Love" hidden behind all the rest.

She was surprised when she looked outside and saw that it was dark, so she went down to grab her weapon **(A/N the weapon is basically the infiltrator mixed with Jingwei's shock sword, use your imagination until I get off my lazy ass and draw it)** and headed straight towards the landing pad where there was a bullhead waiting to shuttle her down to Mountain Glenn. Along the entire flight she thought about how she was supposed to find them and drifted off into a state of deep thought.

Hovering over the old city she told the pilot just to let her down there, and standing on the ground had strange combined Deja Vu about Adams AFB and Old Olney combined and set off to find team RWBY. She knew their mission had gone sour somehow when she heard a rhythmic thumping underground and started running towards it. She heard one last thump underneath her, and fell into a tunnel. Looking around her, her last conscious thought was "Hey, I'm in a metro tunnel" before she hit metal and passed out.

**A/N** **That was once again a thing, time for question answering. Guestperson, to answer your question the Lone Wanderer has been through hell and back, and was as surprised as you were that team JNPR wasn't the least bit hostile. Kiri0952, I have no idea what my update schedule is going to be like, I'm hoping to make it weekly but I can't tell you with utter certainty, and I will try to stop writing like a squirrel with ADHD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Trying to make this mostly first person now but it is still gonna be third person omnicient as well. BTW I am getting rid of the mysterious woman because I don't want to piss anyone off with my own theory on who she is.**

Terra groggily woke up seeing she was on top of a moving train. She also saw an army of Grimm chasing the train and decided it would be much safer to be on the inside rather then on top so she decided to bust open the roof hatch and jump in.

Neo was about to finish Yang off when she heard a loud crash and barely dodged a piece of falling roof plating as a strange teal haired girl who she had never seen before came crashing through the celing wielding a rather large energy broadsword.

Terra looked up and saw a startled looking girl whos color scheme looked like those strange pre-war containers that said "Neopolitan" on them. She was clearly hostile whilst brandishing what looked like an umbrella, so Terra prepared to see how her new weapon handled in combat.

**Third person combat**

Terra, misjudging the weight of the energy broadsword, swung with a stance that was too wide, leaving Neo open to dodge

Neo leapt over the blade, and attempted a jab with her parasol

Terra knocked it aside with the back of the blade, and leapt backwards to see how Neo would dodge 30 dust rounds from Infiltrator mode

Neo saw the weapon change into a rifle, readied her parasol, and teleported to the side

Terra swept the muzzle of the weapon around, and ran out of shots right before reaching Neo. She swore, reloaded, and changed the weapon back to sword mode

**Combat over**

Neo genuinely panicked, this woman had speed and a weapon that outclassed her, so she prepared to teleport away. Terra saw this, and leapt to grab ahold of Neo. Right when she grabbed her, everything went dark.

Terra woke up in what appeared to be a cell. The first thing she was handcuffed to a table next to the strange umbrella girl, and the second thing was her new weapon was gone. Then the door opened, and a man in what appeared to be a pre-war police officer's outfit came through and said "Sarge! One of them is awake"

"Good" a furious sounding woman said as she came through the door. "I'm Seargent Ivory Mako, and you have some serious explaining to do."

"First off, why am I in cuffs with this chick? She attacked me first." asked Terra

"Reason one," Seargant Mako said "you both slammed through the front of a bakery. Reason two is you two incapacitated 5 officers whilst we were trying to bring you in. And on a side note it didn't much look like you two were fighting."

Neo stirred, and immediately attempted to teleport away. She couldn't, and thought to herself 'Well this isn't normal'

"Ah, I see you are awake" said Seargant Mako "and already trying to use your semblance to escape. These cuffs are semblance restricting for a reason, you two were teleporting around town randomly."

"Well if we were on such a rampage," interjected Terra "then why can't I remember anything from before she teleported me the first time?"

"Mostly because we had to hit you with the strongest knock out gas we had which sometimes causes brief amnesia." said Ivory.

"Uh sarge?" said a police officer "You have a call waiting from someone named Ozpin"

Ivory stormed out of the room leaving Neo and Terra alone together. They both just stared at each other in silence not understanding what had happened before their apprehension. Then Ivory burst through the door, grabbed them, and dragged them by the scruffs of their necks out of the building into a waiting airship.

Later, once again in the Professor's office

"Ms Mako, you can leave us now" said Ozpin

"Heck no!" replied Ivory, earning an angry glance from Goodwitch "These... Children waged a bloody war on my department!"

"Stay then." said Ozpin "Terra, when I said bring me back a team I didn't mean bring me an ex-criminal and an angry police sargeant but it will have to do. I've already found a few candidates for the fourth person on your team."

Suddenly memories came flooding back to Terra and Neo sitting in a bakery on the phone with Ozpin, after having removed the enchanted necklace that was controlling her mind. Terra remembered learning Neo was mute.

'I must be dreaming, or having a nightmare' thought Sargent Ivory Mako, who had wanted to get into Beacon academy since she was a little girl, unlike her father who wanted her to be a policewoman. "I guess I'm game" she said, trying not to show her excitement.

"Well then it's settled." said Ozpin "Show these ladies to your dormitories and you will receive your class schedules as soon as Terra selects a new member." and in a lower voice to Terra he added "I would recommend a female, wouldn't want anyone accidentally getting locked out of the dorm"

Terra chuckled, and said "Follow me then girls, tonight's activity is resume surfing!"

Three Hours Later

"It's official." Terra said "Nobody will work."

Neo typed out on her scroll "Why don't we just go out to town? That's how we all met each other anyways."

"Yes, but we met under unforeseeable circumstances that will NOT be replicated." Replied Ivory

"How about we postpone choosing the 4th member of our misfit band and just go out for a relaxing hike in Forever Falls?" said Terra

**A/N Sorry for the choppy uploads, finals are really taking alot of my resources and I could still use ideas on how to improve my writing. Also no clue where I'm taking this story so any thoughts would be helpful :/**


End file.
